Kingdom Hearts Sidestory: Arxos' Adventures
by Maxulus
Summary: Right after the defeat of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness at the hands of Sora, a young boy from Traverse Town, named Arxos is chosen by the keyblade. However, instead of choosing a regular path, he chooses the path of greed, receiving abilities that no other keyblade wielder seems to have... OC - Canon characters may appear later. Please Review.
1. Traverse Town Arc - A young boy's greed

Introduction

It has only been few days since Ansem, Seeker of Darkness had been defeated by a young boy... The threat of the Organization XIII is about to become clear very soon. However, as the Organization members make their moves and Castle Oblivion is filled with people inside, something else happens to the outside worlds...

CHAPTER 1

Traverse Town...  
It is night. Everything seemed to be quiet for the last three days. No sings of heartless appeared and everything looked peaceful. Traverse Town was finally a peaceful place... And in that town, a young boy is lurking around. He walks towards a bar and enters. There, he sees a couple of people drinking. Two of them were some muscular men while there was a girl with a doll and a strange woman. Also, at the corner there was another, quiet man with blond hair who was carrying a big sword... He walked towards the bartender. He was about to order something to drink but right before he did the strange woman looked at him with a kind face and said "Be careful Arxos... Something might happen to you if you don't. Greed is a bad thing..."  
Arxos froze. As soon as the words reached his ears he turned his back at her and started running away. He run as fast as possible. How did that woman know his name? He had never met her before in his whole life... He did not remember telling her his name. That was something that never happened to him since he remembered himself...  
After running around for a while, the young boy moves towards the great bell. There, he sits and tries to think what was the thing that recently happened to him. However, as he thinks the bell starts ringing... And as the bell rings the boy falls unconscious and sleeps...And while sleeping, he dreams of some things...  
The boy saw himself in a dark place. There was only a door in front of him and the current floor he was on. On the floor, there was the picture of a boy that looked just like he did. What a coincidence... He had probably reached the deepest part of hiself. He moved towards the door and pushed it forward. Although there was nothing behind the door he was led into another place that was different than the one he was at before. There was a place with his face on the floor again but instead of the door there were three chests on it. He moved towards them and opened one of them... It contained a sword. He picked up the sword. It was heavy, but he could handle it. The chest immediately disappeared... He was left with the sword and with two chests and he did not know what to do at that time. Since nothing happened after he opened the first chest he did not bother opening the other two ones. The time was passing. The boy could feel himself getting more and more used to the sword he had just obtained. He thought:  
"Hm... What if these chests contain two other weapons? That would be awesome!"  
He moved towards the second chest and looked at it. He slowly opened it and he saw a shield. He picked it up. However, as he was picking it up, the other chest was slowly fading. Arxos did not want to let it go, though. Without thinking and based completely on his instincts, he threw his sword on the lock of the chest, opening it and making the item that was contained in it fall on the floor as soon as the chest was opened. The chest had faded but the item was still there. He smiled and moved towards it. He got all of the three weapons. He picked it up as well. He was now carrying all the three weapons that were in the chest... He thought that the game had ended. However, before he could celebrate he listened to a voice coming from behind "So... You decided to take a different path...". The man who was speaking was a hooded man with a black hood. He completely his words before going away "This is going to be interesting... You might have caused havoc because of your greed..."  
"Hey! What do you mean?!" the boy asked him.  
He had just remembered the words of the woman... He was greedy right after he was asked not to be greedy. Before he could get an answer, though the man disappeared. And as he disappeared, the boy listened to a freaking voice . He looked above his head and countless black colored creatures that looked very dangerous were falling towards him out of nowhere. The boy was shocked and before anything happened to him, he woke up. Arxos had done something bad... As he opened his eyes he realized that he was lying on the ground and he looked at the sky of Traverse Town... He believed that the strange nightmare had just ended. Everything looked ordinary and peaceful... Until... He heard the same freaking voice again. He got up immediately and he noticed that the whole traverse town was attacked by some strange creatures... The ones of his dream. Along with his soul who was back at his world, the darkness appeared at his world as people of Traverse town were screaming and asking for help. Hearts started appearing at the sky. The black creatures were slaying people and taking their hearts... And as their hearts were taken away, it also looked like the creatures were getting multiplied every second that happened to pass! Arxos shouted "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
"I told you... This is the path you chose... The path of greed... The path of havoc... These creatures reason of existing is taking other people's hearts... And they have come out because of your greed. Do you know what that means?"  
"No... How am I supposed to?!"  
"They are as greedy as you are... They are slaying people endlessly to take their hearts and receive a Heartless... The more hearts they take the more satisfied they are... But greed has no ends."  
"What?! Taking... Hearts? And what are those Heartless things?!"  
"Heartless are some mysterious monsters that seek the hearts of other people to create more and more heartless and fill the world with...darkness! And these things you have summoned are actually... Heartless."  
"Darkness?! Do you mean that-that they are about to seek every single heart here?!"  
"Indeed... You must do something... Or this place is doomed."  
"What?! Doomed?! No way! I am not allowing this!"  
"Hmph... You seem to have a strong will... But you did not prove it when you could seal them away at the deep of your heart. They came out of your heart after you chose the path of greed. If you let them devour you at that place, you would be dead and not any of them would be here to gather the hearts of people..."

"You have nothing to say, do you? I guess you do not. How unfortunate... The person who brought the end to Traverse Town is nothing more than a mere coward..."  
"No! I am not a coward!"  
"Oh, yes you are. If you were not, you would not be standing here... Instead, you would go and face all of those Heartless..."  
"And how am I supposed to do so?!"  
"Hahaha. This is an answer I am afraid I cannot give... Face them... And find by yourself..."  
"Fine! I will go just to prove you that I am not a coward!". Those were the final words of the boy... Then, he turned his back on the man, who had actually already disappeared, and he moved forward towards the Heartless in order to think of a way to defeat them... 


	2. Traverse Town Arc - Arxos vs Heartless

CHAPTER 2

As the Heartless continue taking the hearts of people, Arxos, the boy who caused this whole incident moves towards them in order to prove to the mysterious cloaked man that he is not a coward and that he will take responsibility for his actions. Even if he was afraid, he did not care. If he beat them he would never be called a coward again and his home, Traverse Town, would finally be fine.  
Meanwhile, as he moves... The cloaked man appears at the top of the bell's tower. Some other hooded people with black cloaks also happen to be there. They were all looking the same... They said to the mysterious man who was talking to Arxos before "So, you are back. How did things go?" one of them asked.  
"Ah... Everything was perfect... The boy is already manipulated..."  
"Was it that easy? Chck... I guess I could have gone, too~~~" another one said.  
"It was not that easy, fool. I am just perfect at manipulating people..."  
"Chck... Whatever."  
Arxos is still advancing towards the heartless. As he approaches them his face seems to be more and more determined while at the same time he cries for the havoc he just caused. He did not want to cause all these things. He just wanted to get the third box as well... He did not mean to cause that havoc at all. He just did not know the consequences of his actions... He would save the remaining people, though, even if that meant that he would die. After running for a while, he finally managed to find one of the heartless. The Heartless was much bigger than he imagined. He thought "How shall I deal with these thing?!"  
It was a big creature with dark vines on its back and yellow eyes. Also, it was completely black. It was a creature that was made of the darkness in Arxos' heart. By watching it, Arxos realized that he was not only trying to save the people of Traverse Town but he was also facing the darkness of his heart. The creature looked at him. It screamed and was about to smash him. The boy jumped away from its attack and said "I shall defeat you!" with a determined face.  
An epic battle would engage!  
The Heartless was smashing the ground endlessly as Arxos was dodging any incoming attacks. As he was moving away, the boy could not figure out of any ways to beat it. He had no weapons to attack it but even if he did, it looked like they would not affect it at all. However, as he was moving he suddenly fell on the ground. The boy was about to be smashed. He looked at the Heartless and placed his hand forward. As he moved his hand forward, though, something appeared on the hand and protected him from the punch of the Heartless. It was a strange weapon that looked like a weapon. He thought "This thing might be capable of destroying this Heartless!" as he got up and rushed forward in an attempt to strike it.  
The Heartless was very big and could not match his movements. It would not let him go, though. He wanted to kill him. It was smashing the ground more and more hoping to kill him soon... Arxos moved under the heartless and started striking it on its knees rapidly, using the key-like weapon like a rapier. With his swift attacks, he soon caused damage to the leg of the giant heartless making it fall on the damaged knee. Then, Arxos jumped on the knee and started climbing on it while striking it quickly as he was moving forward. He believed that he would defeat it if he striked its head. His hopes were lost, though after the injury of the heartless was healed and it immediately got on its feet again, knocking Arxos on the ground. The boy took some damage from falling but still he would not give up. He was about to go and strike the heartless the same way as before. Before he did anything, though, the heartless jumped upwards and as soon as it fell on the ground it caused a big shockwave that made Arxos' body move upwards without his own will. What an attack! Then, as he was still on the sky, the giant creature smashed him with its right hand and sent him on the ground, bleeding. The boy got up and said "Damn it! You won't defeat me!" as he moved forward again in a desperate attempt to defeat the heartless. The heartless, did the same trick again. It jumped on the air. However, as it was reaching the ground Arxos jumped and the shockwave gave force to him to jump even higher. He said "This is the end! Stupid Heartless!" as he moved the rapier forward.  
He was moving with extreme speed and strength towards the heartless due to the force he gained when it created the shockwave... And as he was reaching it more and more he knew he won the battle. Before the heartless could do anything he moved through its head and it slowly faded. The first battle had finally ended. He balanced himself as he was landing on the ground again. He smiled. He had defeated a part of his own darkness. However, there were many other Heartless to defeat in the place. He said "6 more to go..." after he counted them.  
Then, the hooded man appeared again and said "Well done... You are strong... Indeed... Good job... You may go now. I will take care of the rest of those things... You shall travel to other worlds... And slay the heartless you brought out. As for Traverse Town... It is doomed. You just got to protect any other worlds before the heartless reach them!"  
"What?!" the boy said with a shocked face.  
"You heard me." Those were the last words of the man who then appeared in front of the boy and touched him on the forehead. The boy suddenly disappeared and he said "Well done Arxos... Your will shall help me and my plans..." 


	3. Toy Story Arc - Woody and Buzz

CHAPTER 3

After the mysterious man touched Arxos to his forehead the boy fell asleep once again and disappeared from Traverse Town... He was sent to a very different place that he have never seen before... The most weird thing though was his appearance had changed! He looked like a childish boy and he felt like he could not move his body. He unfortunately was under something weird that looked like a toy and he could not move. He could barely see a boy that was playing with some toys. He tried to move but nothing happened... He did not say anything until he could understand what was going on...  
Some time later, though, the boy left from the room. Then the toy got up. It was a cowboy dressed toy. It said "You! How did you come here?! You are not a new toy! I know all of the toys that come to this place!"  
"Toy?! What do you mean?!" Arxos asked with a surprised face. He had not realized yet that he was turned into a toy...  
"Dude, you are a toy! Don't you know it?!"  
"Me?! A toy?! No way!"  
"Yes way! You are a toy... Just like me... and just like that stupid astronaut called Buzz Lightyear... That dude thinks he is something just because he is an advanced model..."  
"Advanced...Model?! Toys that are talking?! Impossible!"  
"Damn, you don't understand, do you? WE ARE TOYS! Got it memorized?"

Then, as the conversation takes place a strange man that looked like a potato slowly comes towards the place. He takes a look at the newcomer and says "Woody, who is that guy?"  
"Ah... He is a newcomer probably that doesn't even know he is a toy!"  
"Oh, that's it?"  
"Yeah, Mr. Potato."  
After that, Mr. Potato turned towards Arxos and said "I am Mr. Potato... And that cowboy is Woody. We are all toys that belong to Andy, the boy who happened to be in the room before. You are probably a newcomer, so you don't know all these stuff... But if you have any questions feel free to ask me." as he turned his back and moved back at his place to sleep.  
Arxos, had many questions but he did not like bothering other people that much. He would not ask anything to Mr. Potato, for sure... The only thing he knew up until now was that he had turned into a toy... And he had to search for a way to get out of that world and turn back to his normal appearance. Many questions remained unexplained for the new world he had just visited and would be answered to him soon... Very soon... Then, the boy decided to explore the whole place. There were many toys around. He introduced himself to them and they did the same to him as well. However, he could not find the one that Woody was talking about. Buzz Lightyear was not anywhere around. Where could he have been? He would find him for sure, even if that took him searching around the whole room...  
Then, as he was searching his luck helped him to find the toy. A small toy screamed "Help! Somebody!"  
"Don't worry toy! Buzz Lightyear is here!" a voice said.  
"Help me Buzz! Please! I, I am about to fall from the window!"  
"Don't worry! I already told you! Buzz Lightyear is here! Relax!" he said again as he moved his hand forward and grabbed the toy.  
However, as he was grabbing the toy Andy happened to enter the room. Not knowing what to do to cover himself, Buzz carelessly let the toy fall from his hand and reached the grass of the garden. He shouted "NO! HELP!" but everyone could not do anything as Andy still was in the room and they were frozen at the boy's pressence. They should not reveal that toys used to talk like any other humans...  
And this was only the begining of another epic battle that would engage soon... 


	4. Toy Story Arc - The Heartless attack

CHAPTER 4

After arriving at a strange place with many talking toys, Arxos realized that he was turned into a toy as well! Now, the owner of all those toys is in the room and he is forced to not move so that the boy won't understand that he can talk while another toy is in danger after falling in the garden? What is going to happen now?  
Right after the boy enters the room he picks up Woody. He says "Oh, Woody! Let's play in the garden!" and he starts heading for the garden.  
If Andy found out the toy that fell on the garden he would understand that something was wrong. The toys had to do something in order to hide the fact that they actually existed. Buzz said "Damn it! We got to do something!"  
"What are we supposed to do, Buzz? It's your mistake!" Mr. Potato Head said "I don't know! We will just jump down and help the toy!"  
"What?! Are you kidding me Buzz?"  
"No, I don't...  
Then, Arxos interfered "Wait, Buzz Lightsomething, it's your fault so you got to help the toy!"  
"You are right! I am Buzz Lightyear the space ranger!" Then, he moved at the window and continued speaking "To infinity... and beyond!" as he jumped down in an attempt to save the toy.  
Arxos was surprised. It seemed like Buzz was not the bad guy that Woody described. He thought "Wow... He is brave after all... He jumped to infinity and bey-I mean, he jumped out of the window! Damn!"  
Mr. Potato Head and the other toys looked at Arxos and laughed. Their new roomate was funny. He was acting strange and he seemed like he could not get used to anyone around... He probably could not accept his toy nature... Arxos shouted "Hey, who are you laughing at?!" However, as he speaked those words he fell from the window on the garden as well.  
Much to his surprise there was nobody around. Buzz and the toy should be around him. But they were gone somehow. Now, he had to find a way to hide himself before Andy came with Woody... He stood up and prepared himself to hide. However, before he even moved he listened to a young boy's scream! He run towards the place where the scream came from and he watched Andy on the ground unconscious while Woody was trying to defend him. There were a couple of Heartless around them. They probably came there somehow, too. It was up to Arxos to save them. He summoned the keyblade and he rushes forward and striked the tiny heartless, destroying them. Woody was surprised by the strength of Arxos but instead of asking him how he managed to destroy the heartless so easily, he said "Buzz and the toy! Those things! They were brought here by... Sid! That monster who is experimenting on toys! He came here and took Buzz and the other toy with him! We have to save them! He said that he created the ultimate toys! The ones that can move and be controled by him! It's impossible! They are very strong! They even hurt Andy... And now, he is probably going to experiment on Buzz and the toy! He will make them freaks!"  
Arxos looked angry. The heartless were causing problems again in this world, too. He had to stop them so that they would not end up like Traverse Town...  
At the meantime, in Sid's house... Sid arrives there with Buzz and the other toy on his hand. He laughs endlessly and says "Yeah! Those toys! I can control them! With Buzz Lightyear under my control, there will be no toy that will escape from my Mad Doctor game!"  
"You are right. You did as I said and you finally did it..." somebody else said. He was wearing a black hood and a black cloak... He probably had something to do with the man from Traverse Town. He continued speaking "If you continue working on the toys the way I told you, you shall have your own toy army... And the strongest toys in the world..."  
"Right..."  
As that conversation took place, Arxos was heading towards Sid's house. He was about to save the toys no matter what, but most importantly he would beat the heartless that he brought out of himself... This would be another battle with himself... He would face the darkness of himself once again. And arrives at Sid's house with Woody, the cloaked man looks at him from the window of Sid's room carefully... The plan of those mysterious people was going on successfully. 


	5. Toy Story Arc - Thunder!

CHAPTER 5

"Anyway... I have to get going now..." were the mysterious man's words before he opened a dark pillar and vanished into it. Sid tried to stop him by saying "Wait!" but the man was gone...  
At the meantime, Arxos and Woody were finally inside the house of Sid. As soon as they got inside, Arxos said "Be careful, Woody. If those things appear... We might be in danger!"  
"Don't worry for me, newcomer! We got to save Buzz and the other toy right now!"  
"You are right!"  
"If something happened to Buzz... Andy would feel bad. Not to mention that Sid's toys hurt Andy!"  
"Well, they were not toys..."  
"Huh?! Do you know them?!"  
"I have fought with them before..."  
"Huh?! Really? But how? You are a toy, you are not a warrior!"  
"If I bothered explaining, it would take me a while..."  
"Then, why should I be trusting you? You are keeping secrets from me and you want me to trust you?"  
"It's not that... It's just that I don't know much about them as well... I know that they are called "Heartless" and that they steal the hearts of people to clone themselves... But I don't know anything else!"  
"What did you say?! Then-Then they will try to steal Buzz's heart! We got to hurry, newcomer!"  
Right after saying these things, Woody moved forward and started climbing up the stairs, getting seperated from Arxos. As he was on the stairs, a bunch of Heartless appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him. He said "What?! How did they come here?!"  
"Calm down! I am coming!" were Arxos' words. The boy wanted to relax him. However, before he started climbing up the stairs another bunch of Heartless appeared around Arxos. The boy said "Damn... How many of you are here?!" as he summoned his keyblade and moved towards the one who happened to be in front of him, slashed it and destroyed it (RIP Sad). Then, he turned a Heartless from behind jumped towards him on order to attack him on his back. However, he turned behind, based on his instict solely, and slashed it on the chest with his keyblade before it damaged him. Afterwards, he jumped towards another Heartless which was at the left and hit it with the keyblade on the head like his keyblade was a hammer. He started speaking his words "Hang on Woody! I will finish with those things in no time!"  
"Okay! I can hold my own, but hurry up!"  
"Got it!"  
After realizing that Woody could hold his own for a while, he moved towards the fourth Heartless while charging his keyblade with both his hands. As soon as he reached it, he slashed it at the right of its back, destroying it just like any other Heartless. He was done with those heartless. However, there were also the ones which were chasing Woody. He run towards them and moved his keyblade forward. He was planning to strike them... but something weird happened. Instead, thunders started coming out of nowhere, striking the heartless with their electric power and destroying them. Appearently, they keyblade user had just learned how to perform a Thunder attack...  
Seeing what happened, Woody was surprised. Arxos was much stronger than he looked... And now the two of them, after climbing up the stairs are about to open the door to Sid's room for the final showdown with the "Mad Doctor" 


	6. Toy Story Arc - To Infinite and Beyond

CHAPTER 6

"WE ARE COMING, BUZZ!" Arxos and Woody screamed as they kicked the door and opened it, revealing themselves to Sid. The young boy was holding Buzz on his hands and he was about to perform a "surgery" on him. Things were bad! Something should be done immediately.  
"Huh? More toys?" Sid said with an evil look on his face and he stared towards them. "Come out my toy army!" he continued saying and a bunch of little heartless appeared and surrounded Woody and Arxos as he was about to finally work on Buzz.  
"Is this where Buzz Lightyear's journey to infinite and beyond is about to end?" Buzz said with a worried look on his face. He was looking at Sid who had taken an evil look and each second that passed, the more depressed he was.  
"Hang on, Buzz! I am not letting you die!" Woody said as he jumped and started sweeping his lasso around before throwing towards Sid's hand that was carrying his "equipment", stopping it before it would damage Buzz. Woody was using all of his strength and was preventing Sid from attacking Buzz, although, he did not have much time left. "Arxos! Destroy those things and take down Sid as soon as possible! I can't hold him for long!".  
"Damn... Okay, Woody. Count on me!" Arxos said and he started running towards one of the heartless, striking it on the head and making it fade into the darkness, before he moved his keyblade horizontally once more to strike another heartless and destroy it.  
"Come out toys!" Sid said with a smile on his face and as soon as he spoke his words, more countless started appearing, even approaching Woody to make him stop grabbing Sid.  
"Thunder!" Arxos said and he started creating thunders with the help of his keyblade, destroying a few of the heartless. Then, he started running swiftly towards one and another and he stabbed them with the keyblade, eliminating all of them.  
"Huh? How can my toys be destroyed? I guess I should use that, too! Come out, Toyless!" Sid said and a new type of heartless appeared.  
Apparently, this new heartless looked much like a teddy bear. However, instead of an eye it had an eyepatch and it had a gatling gun installed on its left hand. It was pink colored and it was three times the size of Arxos. Apparently, that was the toy that fell from the window and it was very, very different... Sid experimented on it and turned it into a heartless.  
"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Woody said as he looked at the heartless.  
"Oh man! If he keeps calling forth heartless like that there is no way we can defeat him!" Arxos said and he started rushing towards Toyless that was attacking by rapidly firing from his gatling gun. Arxos swiftly moved around and he dodged the bullets. Afterwards, he swiftly slashed the toy at the leg, making it lose its balance.  
"That's it!" Woody remarked. "Attack its legs to make it lose its balance and strike its head to destroy it!"  
"Right!" Arxos said and with a serious look on his face he started running towards the second leg. As soon as he started running, two heartless appeared in front of him and he destroyed them with two more swift slashes, before throwing his keyblade on Toyless' leg and making it fall on his knees.  
"That's your chance!" Woody said and Arxos started running towards the keyblade.  
"You are done for, heartless!" he said as he grabbed the keyblade and he jumped and strike the heartless with a combination of random slashes at the jaw, causing it terrible damage and making it fall on the floor.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sid said as he looked towards the heartless that had just been destroyed and during his surprise, Buzz fell off his hands.  
"We did it!" both Woody and Arxos said. "Let's go now!" Woody continued saying and he run towards Buzz, finally reuniting with him.  
"You are not going anywhere!" Sid said. "Come out my little toys! Hahahahahahahahaha!" he continued speaking as he got surrounded with an aura of darkness before calling many heartless that filled the room.  
"Damn, they are way too many! We can't beat them with our weapons, easily."  
"You are wrong!" Woody said. "WE CANNOT BEAT THEM!"  
"Run! Run towards the window! We are going to jump out!" Arxos proposed and Woody and Buzz agreed to do so. Without losing any time, Woody used his lasso and threw it towards the window's handle, grabbing it. Then, both he and Buzz started moving with the help of the rope above, climbing towards the window and opening it.  
"This is our chance to run from those things!" Buzz said. "Come on!"  
"Come on, Arxos!" Woody said.  
"I am coming!" the young boy said and he used a last thunder attack towards the heartless before he used all of his strength to jump high and reach the window. The two toys had just opened it. The only thing that they needed to do was to jump.  
"Let's do it..." the three of them said and they all opened their mouth and spoke four words as they jumped "TO INFINITE AND BEYOND!". Arxos and the toys jumped from the window and they started falling on the garden. Sid stared at them as they left and screamed, while the new team was laughing at him. Even if he managed to turn the toy into a heartless, at least Buzz was saved... 


	7. Arxos' Darkness

CHAPTER 7

"WE DID IT!" both Woody, Buzz and Arxos screamed while they were falling and looked at each other while smiling. However, while falling something unexpected happened. Right below Arxos, a dark portal opened, sinking him into the darkness and making him disappear.  
"ARXOS!" Woody shouted as the boy disappeared into the darkness. Both Woody and Buzz attempted to enter the portal but before they did so, the portal closed. Arxos was gone...

One hour later...

"Where am I?" Arxos said with a surprised look on his face as he opened his face, only to find out that he was in a completely dark area. There seemed to be nothing more than complete darkness. He could not see anything in front of him.  
"Don't be afraid... You are in the Realm of Darkness..." a voice was heard.  
"It is you!" Arxos said with a serious look on his face, even though nobody would see it anyway.  
"Indeed... I came here to tell you that your fight with the Heartless is going perfectly. I see that you are eager to correct your mistakes rather than escape from them. That is very nice to see..."  
"I don't remember asking you to inform me about my progress..."  
"Of course you didn't... I came here by myself. I came here to congratulate you and more importantly... To inform you..."  
"Hm? Inform me?"  
"Yes, Arxos. I can smell it... You are unique compared to the other Keyblade users... Most Keyblade users destroy their Heartless. The Heartless they destroy give out a heart... A heart that is used to form Kingdom Hearts."  
"Kingdom Hearts? What is that? Are you kidding me?"  
"Hahaha... You are funny. You are not allowing me to complete my sentence and you are mocking my speech... Anyway... Listen. When a heart is unleashed by the Keyblade, it is going for the creation of Kingdom Hearts... It is the heart of all worlds, and a source of great power and wisdom. It can be seen as the heart of everything. However, as I stated, you are different. You have a greedy heart which changed the nature of your keyblade... When your Keyblade destroys a Heartless, instead of having the heart go to form Kingdom Hearts, the heart goes inside you... You are storing the hearts inside you and along with them the darkness that surrounds them, including the darkness of the Heartless. As a result, if you slay all those Heartless you unleashed it will be like you are absorbing them inside you and you shall revert things to normal. There is one last thing, though...  
"Huh? As if I understood all those things you are saying about hearts!"  
"You do understand them, Arxos... Do not avoid your fate... Anyway, let me continue. As you absorb the hearts of the Heartless, you are also granted the powers... You have darkness powers which you need to unleash in order to continue your travels. Embrace your darkness, Arxos... And a good way to do so is to seek the power of darkness inside you to use it to get out of the Realm of Darkness.  
"Realm... of Darkness? Is this how this place is called?"  
"See? You understand things easier than you act you do... You can use the darkness however you want. You can use it to attack or you can use it to travel... It does not matter to me how you do so... It is just my advice as it can help you in your journey... You can either use your darkness to call the Heartless to fight for you or to travel with the Corridors of Darkness... It is completely up to you.  
"Darkness, huh?"  
"Yes..."  
"But wait a minute... Why are you helping me? What is the reason you are offering me this advice?"  
"I am just a friend, Arxos... Hahaha." the hooded man said before a strange sound was heard, as if a portal was opened and closed. It seemed that the man was gone... However, as he left, he left something behind... Arxos was thinking of the darkness and the various ways to use it.  
"Damn... How shall I embrace that darkness?" he yelled as he could not find a way. "Maybe... Yes... The keyblade..." he whispered and he summoned his keyblade, prepared to do something. 


	8. Titanic Arc - Jack

CHAPTER 8

"This it it..." Arxos said with a smile on his face, as he pointed himself with his keyblade and twirled the keyblade, as if he was unlocking something. Soon afterwards his body started getting surrounded by darkness. The young boy had just unlocked the darkness of his heart and he was now able to use it as he wanted. "I can feel the power inside me growing tremendously... It's awesome.. Maybe that man really wanted to help me..." he commented before he moved his hand foward, opening a portal of darkness which he used to travel away from the place he was at. Arxos had just left from the Realm of Darkness and he was traveling to a new place that he did not know...

As soon as the young boy crossed the portal of darkness he had just created, he found himself to a completely different place. That place was an area at which apparently he had never been before. It looked a lot like a ship. It was a very big ship and around it there was nothing else except from sea...  
"What is this place?" Arxos wondered as he looked around. Many people were walking... Most of the women were wearing fedora hats and they wore long dresses. Many of the men were wearing suits while others were dressed with very cheap clothes. There were also many sailors around who were walking and carrying stuff.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" a blond man said to Arxos, surprised with the man who did not know anything about the ship. The man was dressed with clothes that only third class passengers would wear. He was quite young and he had a beautiful face, even for a man. "You don't know which this place is? How did you get here?"  
"Well, if I tell you I doubt you will believe me anyway... So I won't say a thing..."  
"I have seen many things in my life, so telling me wouldn't matter at all."  
"Trust me... You will think that I am crazy."  
"To be honest, I already think that you are crazy... You came out of nowhere, standing on a place as if you don't know where you are and you are talking to a stranger..."  
"You might be right about that... What is your name?"  
"Ah, my name is Jack."  
"Well, Jack, now I am not that crazy... I am just a guy who came out of nowhere to a place he doesn't know... I am not talking to a stranger anymore."  
"You are trying to look funny, aren't you?"  
"Huh? I am not joking!" Arxos said with a smile on his face, as he spoke his words. Then, he started laughing, making Jack smile as well. "I am just acting naturally..."  
"Acting naturally? Is that how you usually behave... guy I don't know?"  
"Wow, don't speak to strangers like that! People might believe that you are crazy!" Arxos commented, irritating the man in a funny way and making him look funny. "I am joking..." he said, telling the truth this time. "My name is Arxos..."  
"I see... That is a quite strange name."  
"Huh? Strange? As if Jack is not!"  
"It definitely is not... I know many people with the name of Jack... Jack of Hearts, Jack of Spades, Jack of Clubs... That's how I got on this ship, anyway."  
"Huh? So many Jacks? Wow... I guess Arxos is a rare name..."  
"You bet..."  
"So, Jack... Can you tell me where we are now?"  
"Huh? Can you really not understand? You should now if you are reading the newspapers..."  
"Newspapers?"  
"Everybody is talking about it... You are on the biggest ship of the world which is on its very first voyage, sailing at the land of dreams... You are on... Titanic!"  
"Titanic?"  
Apparently, Arxos had just appeared on a ship... What is that ship named "Titanic" and what is going to happen on it? There were so many mysteries that were about to be unfolded... 


	9. Titanic Arc - Rose

CHAPTER 9

After being sent into the realm of darkness by the mysterious man with the black hood and talking with him, Arxos learned about the darkness inside him and so he unlocked the darkness of his heart to use it to create a corridor of darkness to get away from the Realm. Now, with newfound powers he has arrived at a place that he has never been before, a ship called "Titanic". On that ship, Arxos met a young man named Jack... However, except from Jack he is about to meet other people as well...

"Titanic, huh?" Arxos said with a surprised look on his face. "I never heard of it."  
"Oh, come on! It's the ship of dreams! It gives you the opportunity to go to the land of dreams and chase your dr-" Jack started saying before he suddenly stopped for an unknown reason. He stopped looking at Arxos and his look moved towards a very young woman who was arguing with another woman that was much older than her. Although it was kind of difficult to listen, Arxos and Jack paid attention to the conversation of the two women.  
"I do not want him!" the young woman said with an angry and sad look on her face at the same time.  
"You will marry him, Rose! Think of your family's status... If you marry Cal, you will ensure the future of our family.. Rose, dear... Listen to me."  
"I do not want to, mother!" Rose said with a sad look on her face before she turned her back at her mother and started running away while covering her face with her arm in order to hide her tears. Her mother was about to run but before she did so, she looked around. There were many people looking at them... She could not chase after the girl. If she did so, she would risk embarassing herself and her family. Instead, she grabbed a fan and started moving it around, chilling herself. "Ignorant girl..." she commented to herself.

"Those two were arguing..." Arxos said with a look on his face that was full of curiosity.  
"Yes, they did..." Jack said before he started running towards the direction of Rose without saying anything at all.  
"Wait! Where are you going, Jack?" Arxos said and he started running behind the young man in order to reach him. For quite a while the two of them run... Until some time later, they reached an abandoned area of the ship were many packages were standing one atop another.  
"Damn... Why are you following me, Arxos?!" Jack said to the boy with an irritated look on his face.  
"I didn't know that this annoyed you!" Arxos said.  
"Meh, it didn't annoy me... But looks... That girl needs my... Erm... Assistance."  
"Your assistance? Haha! Let me laugh, Jack! You are just trying to hit on her!"  
"Sssssssssssh! She might be around! I don't want her to listen to us... And by the way, is it alright for a child like you to speak like that?"  
"I am not a child... I am a teenager! And secondly, if anybody looked at you when you looked at her, they would understand that... AND WAIT A MINUTE?! SHOULDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THINGS LIKE THESE?"  
"Yeah, right..." Jack said. "Now, go." he completed before he started walking again forward. However, while walking something unexpected happened...  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELP!" a woman's voice was heard that sounded a lot like Rose's. "HEEEEEELP ME!".  
"I'll go alone!" Jack said and he started walking towards the direction where the woman's voice came from.  
"Could it be... the Heartless?" Arxos said before he followed Jack from afar in order to see if he was right. If it was the Heartless, then he would assist him. If not, he would wait to see what Jack would do as he did not ask for his help...

Meanwhile, in one of the ship's cabins...

"So... Is the deal agreed?" a hooded man with a black coat said to another man. That man... His voice was familiar. It was the man who was speaking to Arxos and had guided him through his journey.  
"Indeed... I am going to provide you with my assistance over anything you need related to money and you shall provide me with your soldiers for protection..." a man with black hair who happened to wear an expensive suit, said.  
"Well, those men cannot be used solely for protection... If you know what I mean... Mr. Caledon Nathan Hockley. You can take advantage of them however you want... From now on, I shall grant you access to summon them."  
"Summon them? What do you mean? Are you kidding me?"  
"Those are some special bodyguards... You will find out by yourself." the man with the hood said and he opened the door to get out of Caledon's cabin. He closed the door. A second afterwards, Caledon opened the door. However, the man was gone...

What is the man with the hood trying to do? What are his true motives? So many questions started rising... 


End file.
